


One day

by neriumoleander



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriumoleander/pseuds/neriumoleander
Summary: 只是想燉肉。艾連Ｘ兵長，背景設定是世界重建中，但文章內容只有肉肉＊9/28新增，故事後續會以巨人繼承者性命僅有13年壽命，描述角色死亡
Relationships: eren/levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

深藏於山林間的小屋，偏斜的日光落入窗裡，鵝黃暖陽烘照屋中旖旎風光。一陣驟風吹過，帶起呼嘯聲響，里維趴伏在床上，望向窗外隨風晃動的枝葉；風聲動靜雖大，很快歸於平靜，世間平和無事。  
「兵長…」  
在身旁的男人輕聲低喃至今未改的稱呼，已沒有那個身分，這不過是已成習慣的暱稱。後頸被髮絲搔過，讓里維縮了下肩，接著是濕熱的唇舌落在頸間親吻、吸吮。  
「嗯…」  
兩人的關係發展至此有一段時間，能感受到艾連每個觸碰，總是帶著小心翼翼的溫柔；里維並不吝於給予回應，即便對艾連來說，仍感到過於含蓄。  
只是對於在臀間往體內深入搗弄的手指，以及接著得接納更加粗硬的物體，很難說會期待那樣深入且激烈的進展。  
這樣的發展並不是第一次，不過兩人大多時間在外，偶爾回到這個住處且沒有外務，在合適的氣氛之下，才有放縱艾連恣意妄為的機會。每次都像初次那樣，花相當多時間為那裏愛撫、擴張。  
艾連並不急躁，享受兩人肌膚相親的每一刻，仔細看著里維每個被觸碰、被親吻的反應；皺起的眉頭、隱忍的聲音、冒著薄汗泛紅的肌膚、加劇的喘息。胸口填入滿滿的愛憐，更是湧起想要佔有一切的慾望。  
「兵長，應該可以了？」  
艾連咬著里維的耳垂，低聲詢問；能感受到身下的人為此輕顫，艾連心口一陣搔癢，稍微用力地咬了一口。  
「嗯！」身下的人想躲，但能退的空間有限，沒好氣地回句：「隨便你。」  
說實話，艾連偶爾忍不住做了稍微過頭的舉動，還是很擔心被揍；如果里維不願意，艾連可沒把握能硬來。明白里維對自己的縱容，艾連努力想讓里維也能在彼此結合時感到愉悅，而不是單純配合。  
將手指抽出，扶起里維的腰，讓他挺臀趴跪在床上，以較沒負擔的姿勢接納自己。  
垂在腿間的半勃的前端，在離開床單時牽起一段黏稠體液，不僅是先前在艾連口高潮留下餘韻，也有趴在床上感受艾連各樣愛撫的回應。  
艾連捏著里維的臀分開臀辦，潤滑用的精油，讓黏膩濕滑的肌膚帶著淫靡色彩。讓三根手指愛撫一陣子，除了皺褶反紅，看來仍是小而緊實；再倒了些帶有茉莉花香味的精油在臀間，緩緩擠入前端、又退出。  
反覆在緊密的入口處淺淺觸碰，帶出黏膩的水聲，看著那穴口隨自己擠入被撐開，退出時緩緩縮合。  
宛如惡作劇般的玩弄，里維不滿地往後朝艾連瞪了一眼；艾連刻意曲解他的意思，彎身親吻他的臉頰安撫：「別急…要讓這裡再習慣一下，才能進去。」  
「所以說，為什麼要跟我做這種麻煩事？」  
每次里維都會這麼問，而艾連每次都明確回應：「因為我喜歡兵長你啊…最喜歡…」  
艾連沒有勇氣詢問里維的想法，他心裡隱約明白，即便里維願意以這樣的方式接納，兩人對彼此的情感未必一致。  
直到進入時感受變得更加柔軟，艾連才讓自己深入，令兩人緊緊貼合。彎身摟住里維的身軀，一手手撫他的胸膛，輕捏先前就被玩弄得紅腫的乳頭；一手握住他前方柔軟的性器。柔軟溫熱的腸壁替里維傳達這些觸碰帶來的感受，一下一下收緊，絞住埋在體內的物體。  
艾連緩緩扭腰，在里維耳邊不斷低語愛戀的話語；一股腦的單方面訴情衷，總讓里維想起他們第一次的那晚，艾連害怕且痛苦地說出自己的慾望。  
里維回過頭，吻住艾連的唇，貼著彼此的唇說：「都幾歲還跟小鬼一樣嘮嘮叨叨的。」  
「那…就用大人的方式告訴你，我有多喜歡你？」  
艾連說著，自里維體內抽出，讓他翻身躺在床上；拿起一個抱枕墊在他腰下，壓開他的雙腿，再次進入。艾連喜歡這樣的姿勢，能將里維的神色盡收眼底，也能盡情地親吻。  
抽動的頻率猛然變得又快又重，里維摟著艾連的項頸，急促的喘息被堵在艾連口中，在鼻腔間成了嚶嚶呢喃。  
里維盡可能張開雙腿，隨著艾連的頻率在空中晃動。上一回的經驗，大腿內側的敏感處，在這時候碰著艾連髖部被磨蹭，自股間、背脊到後腦有陣陣搔不著的麻癢，令他無所適從。里維想要避免，但艾連沒有忘記這件事，將里維的腿壓向自己腰側。  
腿間的敏感處並不是一碰就有感覺，是某種力道、某種角度、某種溫度才會突然冒出一股酥麻感。然而隨著朝體內急促、深入的抽插，身體任何一處只要被艾連一碰，就會忍不住顫動；原本就敏感的大腿內側，貼著艾連腰側被蹭著，里維伸手擋在艾連腹部上，試圖阻擋由他引起、幾乎無 法承受的快感。  
艾連停下動作，握住他的手，放在嘴邊親吻，擔心地問：「怎麼了？哪裡弄痛了嗎？」  
里維喘著氣，只是搖頭。  
「你這裡…」艾連一手握住里維硬挺的性器。「都這樣了，應該不是不舒服吧。」  
只是被握住套弄一下，很快就宣洩而出。緊繃的身體更加明顯感受體內性器的脈動，變得更加粗大熾熱。  
「嗚…」艾連低喘一聲，說：「你把我絞得好緊…」  
感受艾連扭臀撞了幾下，里維知道他在體內射了出來；這也不是第一次，艾連承諾過會負起清理的責任，里維也就由他。  
艾連彎身輕吻他的臉頰，說：「抱歉，我忍不住…兵長你太可愛…裡面好舒服…」  
明明先前強硬的抽插，是男人想將他拆吃入腹的侵略慾望，此時又宛如男孩般地撒嬌；無論是身體、還是心理，里維總有無所適從的慌張，接著成為宛如沒有底限的縱容。  
吻上艾連的唇，沒有言語，只是重複不斷地輕吻、深吻，直到埋在體內性器再次應硬挺、抽動。兩腿架在艾連肩上，承著由上而下、緩慢而重的侵入。在體內的體液被帶出，搗弄成乳白泡沫般的液體。液體貼著後腰滑動，帶來陣陣搔癢，令里維不住扭腰，正好迎合艾連的節奏。查覺到這 點，里維雙手交疊在自己臉上，立刻被艾連拉下；艾連抱起里維，讓他坐在身上。  
明白他的意思，里維並不矜持地扭動，艾連埋首在他胸前，含住胸前殷紅處吸吮。里維先前都覺得，與其自己在這個行為中得到什麼，不如說是讓艾連得到滿足；畢竟那個地方，本來就不是為了這種事而存在。  
無論是身體其他地方受到的刺激，與交合的行為產生連結；或是真的能透過這樣的行為獲得快感，里維此時確實想引導在體內的熾熱物體，往自己的某處深入。  
「嗯…」沉浸在艾連內外夾擊的愛撫下，猛然軟了腰，攤在艾連懷裡。  
艾連輕撫里維的背，認真要關心里維的身體前，接到惡狠狠瞪過來的眼神，說：「臭小鬼…你起的頭，給我好好收尾…」  
吻上他的眉間，艾連輕笑：「這是當然的，安心交給我。」


	2. That day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊以巨人繼承人性命僅剩１３年的年限，描述角色死亡（阿爾敏），介意請移步呀  
> ＊還是想要以肉為主，背景設定得有點鬱，

里維走出環繞小屋的樹林，豁然開朗的平原小徑旁，坐落數片整齊的青綠農地。種植高度到他肩頭的樹苗；他記得上次離開前，這些樹苗才到他的腰際。前方不遠，能見到城鎮聚集的屋舍，靠近屋舍的農地，是玉米、蔬果、小麥等農作物，農地的規劃也是整齊分明。

這是被地鳴踩過的瑪雷大陸一角，過去曾有個稱為雷貝里歐的城市。自帕拉迪島來的開墾者，與地鳴中殘存於瑪雷大陸的人們，依然將這裡稱為雷貝里歐，合力建造棲身之所。

被摧殘的大陸缺乏資源，建造屋舍所需的木頭皆由帕拉迪島運過來，樹苗與作物的種子，也都來自帕拉迪島。

里維與艾連住所周圍的樹林，是少數存在瑪雷大陸的原生植物；位在一個小山坡背側，山丘雖塌陷一部分，仍保住一小片林地沒被踏平。讓兩人的暫居之地座落在此，是開墾者共識，畢竟這片土地上，能有隱蔽卻又不至於離城鎮太遠的地方，並沒有太多選擇。

那天之後，艾連與里維會準備足以在外度過30天左右的物資，規劃路線往各處遊走。在物資耗盡前回到雷貝里歐，艾連會將在外所見記錄下來，里維則是寫下自己所見的調查兵團故事，一同交給報社。過去的歷史與未知的見聞，都是報社人員想要傳達給世人的訊息

出身自帕拉迪島的艾爾迪亞人，就算對艾連的態度頗有歧異；但對里維，多是抱有親切與敬重的態度。

他們回來的第一天，就將資料交給報社人員，對方也回饋豐厚的金錢，供他們在這裡的支出，與準備下次遠行物品的資金。就算沒有女王自島上傳達的關懷，報社人員也很樂於給他們高於市價的報酬。

這次回到這裡，艾連得去一趟帕拉迪島，里維沒有一同前往；島上血淚斑斑的過去，能想起的地方處處是墳塚。就算現在的環境已經不同，島上的人們過得如何，自雷貝里歐的發展就能窺探一二。

而他拒絕一同前往帕拉迪島時，自然少不了艾連試圖說服的撒嬌。

『你不擔心我失控嗎？』

小屋向外突出的窗台空間很寬敞，擺著抱枕與茶几，很適合就著陽光在這裡閱讀或寫東西。艾連將里維摟在懷裡，一同翻看這個月來由報社代收的信件；其中一封的內容，讓他得前往帕拉迪島。

里維已經習慣讓自己倚在艾連懷裡，習慣他的體溫、心跳與呼吸的起伏，但並不倚賴；他看著自己的右手，原本斷去的兩指，此時仍完整存在。

『找錯藉口了，臭小鬼；這是我最不需要擔心的一件事。』

艾連握住他的手，拇指輕撫那兩指與手掌的接合處，沒有一點曾受傷的痕跡，活動與觸覺也沒有任何問題。

那天，確認艾連不停止地鳴的決心，以及打算如何終結艾爾迪亞人的巨人血脈的那一天。

『對其他民族而言，會變成巨人的艾爾迪亞人，確實是異於其他人類的怪物，不是膚色、髮色的差異，而是徹頭徹尾的怪物吧。但如果沒有智慧巨人的脊髓液...沒有人利用智慧巨人的脊髓液，艾爾迪雅人與其他民族沒有兩樣，能夠像其他人類一樣，安穩過完一生。』˙

『瑪雷圈養艾爾迪亞人、研究艾爾迪亞人，他們最後的手段，是利用他們研究成果，讓帕拉迪島的艾爾迪亞人全數化為純潔巨人，接著利用武力殲滅行動單純的純潔巨人，佔領帕拉迪島的資源。瑪雷對艾爾迪亞的研究，透過政治利益交流道其他國家。告訴我，他們對艾爾迪亞人，會有絲  
毫的憐憫、惻隱之心嗎？』

『我不會讓同族互噬的悲劇延續下去，確保族人生存的可能後……九大巨人的能力，必須回收到擁有始祖之力的我身上，讓分歧的道路回歸。這是讓艾爾迪亞人，安穩脫離巨人血脈宿命的必經之路。』

『你們還有該做的事，在期限將至之時，我會去找你們。』

艾連不會在此時為了回收巨人之力吞噬他們，但巨人繼承者僅存13年限性命，是無法挽回的命運。

『如果為了阻止地鳴不惜殺了我，那麼艾爾迪亞人，永遠脫離不了巨人之力的掌控，直到艾爾迪亞滅亡為止。』

明白艾連堅定的想法，與艾爾迪亞自身的困境，眾人無法言以對時，里維開口：『真的是，相當殘酷的世界。』

『發現你能夠化身巨人，還能維持意志前進，我們以為，終於在這殘酷的世界發現希望。一直將期望壓在你身上，讓你抉擇命運、真是抱歉啊。』

『這就是，你看的景色？我們的無能，讓你只能選擇這條路。』里維看向前方由城牆巨人揚起的塵土，向其他人說：『回去吧，你們還有該做的事，現在我只是個連刀都握不太住的過時之人，我來陪這傢伙看到最後，這不是該由一個人該承擔的罪業。』

在道路裡，艾連將沙混入血、骨，替里維捏出右手斷去的兩指。

『這將與我的心臟相連，如果哪天認為我失控濫用力量，只要你死了，我也會死，不過，如果我死了，你也會死…我不會留下你一個人。』

日後回想，里維不清楚艾連說這句話，是陳述一個事實，或是已經夾雜愛戀的情緒。對里維來說，已經看著太多人離開，其他人做出這樣的承諾，里維只能不置可否；對方是艾連、身處時間與空間外的道路中，他知道這是個絕對、無可轉圜的承諾。

里維走入雷貝里歐的街道，來到接近港口，一家名為希干希納的餐館；店家的老闆來自希干希納，跟隨第一批開墾者來到這裡，店家有雜貨、是餐館也是酒館。出身自城牆區，對調查兵團的里維，總是熱心招待。

老闆會保管好提供給客人看的報紙，不僅有雷貝里歐的報社，還有來自帕拉迪島的報紙；在里維來到這裡時，泡一壺紅茶，提供報紙與筆墨。這裡其實也蓋了一間圖書館，環境更加適合閱讀，但為了那壺紅茶，以及與人交流的機會，里維並不會前往圖書館。

里維來的時間很早，窗邊的位置都有空位，就算坐滿了，也會有人熱心地讓位給他。

親切的老闆娘將報紙、筆墨一一送到他桌上，笑：「前兩天從報社那裡聽說你們回來，就等著你來了，等等紅茶就來了。」

「謝謝。」

或許有點自以為是，里維會在報紙中記錄自己在意的事物，在一個月的報紙中如果沒以後續的報導，便會向報社詢問那些事件是否有追蹤狀況，甚至直接向雷貝里歐的管理層詢問狀況。在餐館裡，也會聽其他人的話題，偶爾加入討論。出身於身活困乏的地下街，里維關心的多是基層  
的民生，熱心於建設雷貝里歐管理層，也會有人來這裡找他。

「兵長，您不打算繼續留在這裡嗎？」同桌的一男一女都曾是憲兵團的新兵，在舊時長官幾乎都不在的當下，能請教里維的經驗與觀點，對他們來說是寶貴的學習機會。

「這些建設本來就該交給你們這些年輕人，還願意聽我這老人說話，就夠了。」

兩位年輕官員互看一眼，女性官員開口：「大家因為認識您，所以不敢冒犯。如果是第一次見到您的人，可不會認為您是老人家呢。」

「是嗎。」

一直以來，當聽到有人提起他的樣貌與實際年齡不相符，里維只會認為這是針對身高的誤會，並不怎麼想應和這個話題。

「十幾年前我在街上看到調查兵團，您的樣貌跟那時幾乎沒變。」

「怎麼突然說起這個。」

「沒想到…」女性官員欲言又止地愣了一下，微笑搖頭：「沒什麼，不打擾您了。」

艾連回收智慧巨人能力的計畫，雖然不是誰都知道的事，也不是機密的事情。這兩年輔佐希斯特莉雅女王的阿爾敏，樣貌急速老化，以及積極交代各項事務；知道艾爾迪亞人特殊的宿命，明白巨人繼承者的時限將至。從而得知在外旅遊的艾連與里維，是把握倒數的時光，探索牆外外廣闊  
的世界。

里維啜了一口紅茶，猜想那為女性官員想說的，應該是：『還有十年嗎。』

在調查兵團期間，每天都有死去的可能；生命有倒數的期限，對里維來說並不是壓力。面對還得繼續活下去的人，才會令人無措。

因此，里維不想跟著艾連前往帕拉迪島。104期的小鬼們應該都會聚在一起，還有他的青梅竹馬，三人之間應該有很多話想說；最後會以一個人的死亡作為終結。

就算艾連不做任何行動，13年期限到的繼承者依然會死亡，下一任的巨人會隨機寄生在艾爾迪雅人之中。

得知艾連計畫的巨人繼承者，都坦然面對： 『普通的人都未必能安然活到生命盡頭，疾病、意外都會突然奪走人的性命。艾連，接下來就交給你，辛苦你了。』

里維知道，這趟旅程對艾連來說比任何一次都要痛苦，他只能告訴艾連：『我會這裡等你回來，別忘了你的承諾。』

不會留下我一個人。


	3. That day-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的初心，是想寫純肉文的

艾連在帕拉迪島待了十天，完成此行最終的目的後，立刻啟程前往雷貝里歐；約翰與米卡莎說正好有事得到雷貝里歐一趟，與艾連一同搭船。明白他們絕大部分是為自己的狀況憂心，靜靜地看著他們準備一箱箱新設備，有些是讓他們帶出去旅行使用的，有些是要改裝他們現在的住處。

過去仍在牆中的艾爾迪亞人，在國王不戰之約的箝制下，貴族封鎖了許多科技；即便推翻王政，那些被掩蓋的科技，優先研發討伐巨人的武器。踏出帕拉迪島，見到世界的科技發展，就算也期望讓民生更加便利，世界的局勢無法讓他們只能將心力先放在武裝上。

在那天後，帕拉迪島利用本身的資源，製作更加便利的農耕器具、交通工具等物品。旅行時原本以手繪紀錄的風景，開始有相機可以使用；原本器械大得得靠角架固定，現在兩手就能拿起拍攝。不過因為照片得在暗房沖洗後才能知道拍出的成品，況且底片的資源有限，在外不可能隨時補  
給，艾連大多時候，還是喜歡畫下想記錄的風景。

而他們所住的地方雖然偏遠，且居住的時間很短，任何在住家穩定使用的新設備，都會在他們旅行期間裝上。能產生光源的結晶石，是先前在帕拉迪島就已經普遍使用的物品；穩定出水的管路供應設施，固定產生熱能的設備，依設備樣式製作成烹調食物的器具，或穩定供應熱水。

即將入冬，這次帶來的是可以在屋內任意移動的暖爐；對於夥伴們的掛念，艾連盡量讓自己為此感謝，而不為無可迴避的命運感到抱歉。

抵達雷貝里歐是近傍晚的時刻，約翰聯絡一直以來合作的工坊，將設備交給他們保管；既然米卡莎與約翰是說有事來雷貝里歐，艾連也就依自己的步調，看向希干希納酒館，說：「我去那裏。」

「啊。」對於艾連突來的告別，米卡莎有點訝異，隨即釋然。「我也去打個招呼，那個矮子在那裡吧。」

米卡莎私下對里維的稱呼，雖沒有以前的敵意，但也稱不上親暱；一直以來都如此，艾連未曾為此感到不妥。

進入酒館，老闆娘見到兩人，親切招呼：「回來啦，真難得，這次去本島這麼久。米卡莎也是好久不見。」

「妳好。」米卡莎點頭致意。

「里維兵長在嗎？」艾連表明來意。

老闆娘指向吧台側後方的空間。「在裡面的位子。」

這時間已有不少人自工作地點下班休息，來到酒館吃飯聊天，在靠窗的座位上，艾連一眼就認到里維的背影，對面坐著一位青年，是報社的編輯之一。

兩人相談甚歡，桌上擺的不是紅茶，是琥珀色的酒液。里維回頭見到艾連與米卡莎，一向喜怒不表的臉上，此時也是一樣平靜。倒是對面的青年頗為驚訝，說：「是葉卡先生與阿卡曼議員。」

議員是米卡莎一開始代表帕拉迪島與東洋國家交涉，職務所需的頭銜；這幾年來，她已讓這個職稱有實質的功能。她對這位青年，在採訪時有過幾次交流。

艾連上前握住里維的手腕，說：「回去吧。」

「嗯。」

報社青年對他們馬上要離開感到惋惜，但他知道自己沒立場請他們多留。他很清楚艾連想跟報社交流的東西，都在一回到雷貝里歐時交給報社；至於其他與艾連本身有關的事，就算有再多想問的，也無法得到回應。

米卡莎問：「里維兵長，可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「什麼？」

「為什麼讓艾連一個人過來？」

「米卡莎。」艾連不懂米卡莎為何以責怪的語氣詢問這件事。

里維平靜回應：「不是有你們在嗎。」

「可以了吧？」雖是詢問，卻是拉著里維往外走。

走出酒館，里維問：「出事了？」

「如同計畫，沒有意外。米卡莎只是跟以前一樣，對我過度保護而已。」

等待生命注定消逝的那刻之前，他們回到從小生長的地方，街景變得更加繁榮，沒有那座高聳的城牆，外面是遼闊、可自由探索的世界；面對這世界應有的責任，將他們留在該做的職務上。

在那天，他的青梅竹馬對他說：『調查兵團的責任、保護夥伴、希斯特莉雅、艾爾迪亞的責任，我會連同你的份一起努力。就由你替我，看看這世界有多少不可思議的景色。』

而他的另一位青梅竹馬，則對里維說：『艾連的安全就交給你了。』

兩人一路上沒有交談，艾連拉著里維的手腕沒有鬆開，里維也未曾試圖掙脫。

回到兩人的住處，艾連愣在門口，雖然住在這邊的日子不多，每次回來樣貌還會因為新增設備改變，這裡是這個世界上，無論去到哪裡，都會回來的地方。

里維帶著發楞的艾連來到臥房前，說：「去休息，你的臉色很差。」

回到這裡，回到這個人身邊。撐在胸口的一股氣塌陷，滿腔的無奈化為眼淚衝出眼眶，將里維緊緊摟在懷裡，將臉埋在他頸窩間。

是自己選擇的路，是要斬斷巨人宿命不得不做的事，依然會為這殘酷的命運感到憤恨；為什麼是自己、為什麼是自己重視的親友、為什麼沒有別的方式？

等待回收超大型巨人時，老友們都前來把握最後相聚的時刻，難免都有所不捨的情緒；對比阿爾敏的坦然，艾連看來雖然冷靜，其實只是強做鎮定。

這幾年他不僅是沿地圖旅遊而已，還有自戴巴家族的記憶裡，尋找巨人研究有關的資料，期盼能找到其他改變艾爾迪亞人宿命的方式。

等艾連情緒緩和時，太陽已經下山，處在身連間的小屋內一片漆黑。艾連鬆開里維，吸著鼻子，抬手摸黑門邊的燈光開關。

對自己情緒失控，感到不好意思想找話題時，反倒里維先說：「枉費你長這麼高，結果還是跟十五歲的小鬼一樣。」

艾連拿袖子擦去臉上的淚痕，想起一心只想驅逐巨人，對世界的真實還一知半解的自己，確實經常因為自己的無力而哭泣。

「他們信任你會改變艾爾迪亞的命運，所以將性命交給你。」里維的右手握拳貼在艾倫胸口，心臟的位置。「我會看著你，是否辜負他們的信賴。」

『如果哪天你失控了，我會殺了你。』當初在軍事法庭上，說服總統與憲兵團將艾連交由調查兵團管理的這番話；直到那天，里維仍不認為採取極端行為的艾連，是失控下的作為。但即便認為是失控，那個情況下，里維的體能也很難實現當時的承諾；因此，艾連主動讓兩人的性命相連。

艾連覆住里維的手，俯瞰身前嬌小的身軀，肩頭的襯衫被自己淚濕一片。里維面對許多死亡，有許多次，艾連也參與其中，甚至看著里維選擇夥伴的死亡；但里維一直明白，死去的人，其意義是由活著的人定義，總是能堅定地，繼續往前走。

再次將里維擁入懷裡，這次輕輕的，沒有先前發洩情緒失控的力道。

一直以來，艾連能肯定對里維兵長懷抱憧憬；而面對的局勢，滿腦子都是驅逐巨人與探究世界的真相，根本沒有心思去想其他事務。

而在那天之後，兩人以個人的身分一同踏上旅程，先前不乏共同生活的日子，對彼此的生活習慣有基本的了解。旅程中有些想確認的事，但沒有非做不可的任務目標；兩人對天氣、對沒見過的植物、礦物交換意見，還有因各自不明所以的堅持而生爭論。

某次的暴雨中，他們找到一處勉強可避雨的建築物殘骸，兩人在大雨中確認建築物沒有漏水、積水的狀況，確保讓兩匹馬能在乾燥的地方休息。馬車帳篷停在前方，兩人在建築物裡，準備處理身上溼透的衣服。

艾連打算脫下後擰乾後晾起來，里維則覺得既然都要晾，不如洗過後在晾。艾連質疑這麼大雨該在哪洗，里維則指向殘存的一片屋簷，水流聚集流瀉之處，並催促艾連把脫下的衣服交給他。

一邊念著有必要嗎？這麼大的雨沖一沖就夠了吧？一邊不敢違背，將自己換下的衣物放在里維身邊的木桶裡。里維換了一身衣服，在遮蔽不嚴密的建築物周邊，洗完、晾好之後自己身上又濕得差不多。

『你該不會又打算再洗這一套吧？這樣沒完沒了的。』艾連唸著，一邊大毛巾蓋在里維頭上，搓揉他還在滴水的頭髮。

艾連沒有多想，很順手就這麼做了；直到觸及里維抬起的目光，才驚覺自己好像做了什麼不得了的事。艾連兩手僵住，聽里維皺眉說：『你以前有這麼囉嗦嗎？看你在清潔上還挺用心，多做一點事，不至於覺得麻煩吧。』

艾連只敢在心裡辯駁：雖然維持清潔沒什麼不好，但會特別用心，還不是怕你生氣！現在說我囉嗦？還不是擔心你太累。

隔日清晨，雨已經停了，當艾連自馬車帳篷醒來，往外探出頭，里維已拿出儲備的糧食餵食馬匹。看著撫摸馬匹的里維，艾連確認自己心裡的想法，然後付諸實行。

上前握住里維的手，彎身輕吻他的唇。雖然是很急躁的行為，但艾連不慌張，冷靜地觀察里維的反應。

『你還沒過各種欲求不滿的時期？』

『因為是你，我才有這些慾望。』艾連堅定地看著里維的眼，有任何猶豫，就不會被信任。

『難道不是因為這裡只有我，沒得選？』

『就算有其他人，我也只想要你。』

艾連知道光憑幾句話不可能讓里維接受這突然的表白，但只要里維沒有明顯的反感，艾連就不會放棄兩人更加親近的機會。

即便進展到深入里維體內，彼此結合為一，艾連還是無法肯定，兩人之間的愛戀情感是否對等；唯一能肯定的，無論如何，他一定會回到這個人的身邊，絕對不會拋下這個人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個短篇收尾，不會再偷偷增加章節了～

艾連拉起里維的手，親吻他的指背；由道路的沙捏出的血肉，無礙地向里維傳遞濕熱的觸感。他試著抽回，仍被艾連牢牢抓在手裡。

沒有打算強硬甩開艾連，說：「放手，我要去洗澡換衣服。」

「我也該洗。」艾連將里維朝自己拉得更近，低語：「沒洗澡不能上床，不是嗎？」

艾連很清楚里維的規矩，更清楚他的溫柔；因為體諒艾連這幾天的心情，於是不堅持平時的習慣，趕著艾連去休息。

里維抬頭，頗為無奈看向艾連；男人溫柔但透露赤裸慾望的眼神，令他有些不自在地垂下眼。不是因為討厭，若是厭惡這種行為，就不會放任艾連做這些事；而是發熱的臉頰、耳朵，讓他難得地感到無所適從。

艾連捧起里維的臉，閉眼將讓兩人的額頭相抵；回來的路上，他確實感到身心疲憊；哭了一場發洩憤恨與不甘，心緒穩定不少。懷裡的人有著令人安心的溫度、氣息，只有單純的擁抱還不夠，想要從里維身上獲取更多溫柔的撫慰。

過去很長一段時間，里維總是看著身邊的人失去溫度，變成冰冷的軀體；無論多重視的夥伴，無論是死得微不足道，或是以自己犧牲帶來更多機會，結果都是歸於塵土的一副骸骨。抬手摟上艾連的脖子，從沒想過如此熟悉一個人的體溫，甚至，有點不捨。

在外旅遊時，只要有一點動靜，兩人都會警覺的清醒；唯有回到這裡，安穩地躺在舒適的床上，才能放鬆地睡一晚。然而當艾連不在的這幾天，這裡的任何風吹草動，也會讓里維醒來；因為擔心自帕拉迪島傳來任何消息。

往上湊近彼此的唇，任艾連的舌探入，品嘗口中淡淡的萊姆酒氣味。隨著舌尖在口中游移、挑弄，里維將自己倚在艾連身上，讓他將自己緊緊抱住。

分開時，里維很快低下頭，靠在艾連胸前喘氣；艾連看著那泛紅的耳朵，輕輕含住耳尖，緊摟住懷裡宛如受到驚嚇的人。艾連將里維打橫抱起，猶豫了一下，讓他坐在餐桌上。

進展成這樣的關係前，里維從不知道自己的身體，有這麼多地方會會因為艾連的觸碰，產生無法克制的反應；既然已經起頭，也不會有欲拒還迎的矜持，將兩手搭在艾倫肩上，輕聲說：「不是要去洗澡？」

艾連微笑，輕啄那微張的唇，說：「先來一點甜點，有萊姆氣味的…」艾連能想到的，是甜蜜、柔軟又可愛的蛋糕，為了避免里維不認同的反應，他忍住沒說。以連綿不斷的啄吻，取代話語，在頸間、鎖骨處留下一個個淡淡粉印。

里維給的回應很直接，在艾連再次貼著他的唇，索求綿長親吻的時刻，他試著解開艾連的褲子，將手探進去，握住那已有發燙的物體。他認為艾連現在的狀態，冷靜後就會乖乖去休息。

握住更加硬挺的物體套弄，不僅艾連知道該怎麼取悅里維，里維也很清楚該怎麼給予艾連刺激。手腕突然被握住，望向艾連眼中的渴望，蜻蜓點水的在他唇上印下一吻，輕柔卻堅定：「不行。」

沒有適當的準備，里維不會讓艾連進入；當然，他知道艾連會願意在此時忍耐，為他做足一切。為了達到目的，這小鬼的毅力驚人。

「你該早點休息。」

里維吻上艾連，手腕就算被握住，手指依然靈巧；姆指滑過滲出液體的前端，緩緩揉壓。

「嗯…」艾連悶哼一聲，加重手上的力道，要制止里維的動作。

里為刻意放軟聲音說：「會痛…」

施加在手腕上的箝制立刻鬆開。

艾連蹭著里維的臉，說：「不進去，但我想抱著你。」

明白艾連的意思，里維低聲叨唸：「臭小鬼…」

艾連輕笑，扶著里維的腰讓他自桌子下來，讓里維轉身、雙手撐在桌上。自里維身後抱住他，啃吻著他的肩頸，將他的褲子拉下；挺立的性器貼近里維的臀間，滑入兩腿閉攏的腿縫之間。

在外旅遊，偶爾心緒蕩漾時，會這麼將就著擁抱對方。

對艾連來說是將就，對里維來說可不是那樣，甚至還比被進入身體時，更加難耐。

被進入時，被強硬撐開、脹滿的感受維持大多時間；真的有什麼觸動感官，是呢喃的愛語、親吻，在全身游移的撫摸。偶爾仍有孩子般的稚氣，訴說愛戀；偶爾是男人強烈侵略的赤裸慾望，將他的身心佔滿。

而此時，兩手撐在桌上，彎身讓艾蓮能更加順利在腿間抽送；這樣的方式，對里維來說是更加直接的刺激。

太腿內側本來就很敏感，光是夾住那有脈動的熾熱物體，背脊就有種搔不著麻癢；隨著抽送的摩擦，不時刻意頂過會陰，令他頭皮發麻，兩腿一陣軟。

艾連停下動作，一手摟住里維的腰，讓他能仍能踩在地上，沒有直接坐倒在地；一手握住里維腿間也已挺起的物體，輕輕套弄，再次緩緩抽動。

被滲出的體液沾濕的腿間，溫熱柔軟地包覆著他，只要輕輕觸碰，無論是哪裡，懷裡的人都會發自鼻間發出隱忍的悶哼。再稍微激烈一點，就會轉為更加甜膩的呻吟，艾連會努力讓那呻吟更加無法自制地高昂。

里維趴伏在桌上，全身的力氣都在艾連的動作中被抽走，全是靠著艾連扣在腰上的手臂，維持讓他持續動作的姿勢。每回都會變成這樣，里維不怎麼喜歡如此無力的自己；然而漸漸習慣事後艾連過度的照顧，習慣將一切交給這個小鬼。

在滿足彼此的時刻，激情緩和後，艾連總會覺得想哭；大多時候，艾連都能忍下，而今天，緊擁著里維，再次落下眼淚。

不是第一次出現這樣的狀況，因此里維很清楚這是為什麼；抬手輕撫埋首在頸窩的艾連，手指纏繞他的黑髮，顯得有點蒼白。

那是第一次，以手撫慰彼此的那晚；還不知道該怎麼收尾，頗維尷尬的氣氛中，艾連突然掉下眼淚。

『我只是，很高興…』

『啥？高興會哭成這樣？』

『當然。』

在等待生命結束的旅途上，有你一同前行。


End file.
